My Master, My King
by jacobluver113
Summary: "You are mine." I moaned. "Yes, my king."


"You are mine."

"Yes, Master."

I breathed the words even as my king continuously slammed his hips into mine. All I could do was claw at the hard stone I was currently pressed against and hold on as Master fucked into me.

This was all I was good for since the day I was given to him as a gift. I was nothing more than a plaything for him. And I accepted that. There was no other choice.

I whined as he dug his strong fingers into my tan hip in a bruising strength. The sound only made him pick up his pace.

"If I ever see another man lay his hands on you again, I will kill him on the spot. Is that understood?"

I nodded frantically, unable to answer. One of hands released my hip to curl around my throat, resting over the golden collar that marked me as his to everyone that saw.

"Answer me," he growled through gritted teeth. I shuddered at the sheer power behind his tone.

"Yes, my king. I understand."

Seemingly satisfied with my answer, he continued to fuck me harshly, making sure to avoid my prostate with each thrust, giving me my own punishment. I wasn't to be rewarded for allowing another one's hands on me. No one was allowed to touch. _No one_. Only my king.

My master.

It wasn't my fault I was currently in this predicament. I didn't do anything wrong. It was Jared, one of King Paul's guard that made the move. I was simply going about one of my daily duties when the creep ordered me to stop. Being a slave, I was forced to obey. I knew he wanted my body for as long as I had known him. He's made none too subtle hints about it.

I didn't like him.

But I couldn't do anything as he ordered me to stop. I kept my eyes on the ground with my hands clasped in front of me, making sure to give no invitation for anything other than a cordial, if not tense, conversation. All that flew out the window when his fingers brushed against the hem of my long white loincloth. I flinched back, unable to keep the disgust off my face when I quickly reminded him not to touch me. That he was not allowed.

At that, he gripped my bicep before bringing my body to his harshly, my bare chest colliding with his. My eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his hold like steel. My hands landed on his chest to keep us from getting any closer. He then reminded me that I was nothing but a slave and that I should not be the one giving _him_ orders. But the other way around.

I fought him as he gripped one of my hands and brought it down between his legs to feel the hardness growing there. Unceremoniously, his lips crashed into mine, muffling a squeak of protest in the process.

And that was how my king found us as he suddenly rounded the corner. Immediately, his dark eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Immediately, Jared released me and I collapsed to the floor, gasping in a breath as I wiped at my lips in revulsion. Like the slimy snake that he was, he slunk back from the king's ire, apologizing profusely before disappearing behind the corner. Immediately, my master turned his angry gaze to me. I dropped my eyes to the floor and moved quickly to my knees, kneeling before him. I started to apologize myself, for something that I didn't even do.

He would have none of it.

Swiftly, his hand closed around my throat and dragged me to my feet to the closest wall. He shoved me chest first into the unforgiving surface, hiked up my loincloth to my hips, and thrust into me without preamble. And that was where I currently was, face smashed into the wall as my king fucked his wrath into me.

"After I kill the next man to even look at you, I will drag you to my chambers, chain you to my bed, and fuck you until you bleed."

I couldn't help but shudder at the threat, because I knew he would make good on his promise. For I was his to do with as he pleased. Nothing more.

With a hiss of breath, he released inside me, his sharp nails digging into my flesh, drawing blood. I mewled as I felt warmth flood my insides. I resisted the urge to beg for my own release because I knew he wouldn't give it to me.

I stayed as still as possible, waiting for my king to catch his breath. After a very long bout of silence, he pulled out of me, my body shivering at the sensation. With a soft sigh, he gently pulled me around into his arms. I wound my hands lightly into his dark hair, cut short for as long as I could remember. Tenderly, he rested his forehead against mine and locked our gazes together.

"No one is to touch you ever again. No one but me," he rumbled once more. I nodded and took in a sharp breath as his strong hand started to stroke me, my cock hard from his rough fucking. "Do you understand?"

I gazed into the beautiful eyes of my master, my gaze unwavering.

"Yes, my king. I understand."

**Hello. everybody. I am back! It feels so good to write again! I apologize for this being so short, but I'm trying to get in my groove again after being away for so long. And I shall definitely be updating some stories! I am so sorry for the super long hiatus and I shall return to you goes shortly with another update!**

**Love you all!**


End file.
